


O Pecado do Filho de Adão

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Dark fic, Inccubus, M/M, Religion, SeTao, Smut, TaoHun - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Não importava quantas horas e terços Sehun rezasse, o pecado estava tatuado em sua alma como uma lembrança do rumo que havia escolhido. Até seu último suspiro, descobriria que suas preces já não poderiam ser ouvidas com seu corpo afundando no fogo do inferno.[TAOHUN] [DARK FIC]





	O Pecado do Filho de Adão

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro de tudo quero pedir atenção.  
Essa é uma dark fic, ou seja, não há cunho romântico. Há muita menção à religião católica, então peço a gentileza de caso não se sinta confortável não ler. 
> 
> Mas enfim... A fanfic foi para um desafio do projeto Clube dos Flopinhos. Quero agradecer as adms do projeto que me incentivaram bastante.
> 
> Bem... Enjoy!

** **

**O PECADO DO FILHO DE ADÃO**

As velas a queimar carregavam o ar com o cheiro forte da parafina. A fumaça singela se misturava ao ambiente e tornava-se característica da grande catedral nos confins do norte da Irlanda. Era incômodo, servia como segunda punição para o homem imerso em suas orações. Contudo, não era tão quanto estar ajoelhado sobre os degraus de pedra do altar.

A dor em seus joelhos era fina e constante, intensa. Sehun incessantemente tinha que manter sua mente na sequência de rezas, tentando ignorar o corpo não aguentando mais ficar em tal posição depois de mais de cinco horas sem mover qualquer músculo da cintura para baixo, o próprio peso em junção com a gravidade colocando pressão em seus membros.

Continuou a rezar até que as badaladas do sino ecoassem por todo o templo de arquitetura barroca, dando-lhe o sinal de que poderia encerrar o dia ao bater da meia-noite e retornar ao seu aposento. Levantou-se com dificuldade, meio cambaleante, a dor gritante instalada em suas articulações das pernas subindo para as coxas.

Não esperou se recuperar. Sehun fez sua fiscalização final e deixou a parte principal da igreja sozinha com as diversas pinturas de santos, as velas de dias a serem consumidas e a imagem de seu Salvador o seguindo com o olhar de julgamento. O silêncio funesto ganhava o pesar dos passos por entre os corredores da estalagem ao fundo da igreja. Retornava agoniado ao seu quarto, o peso da culpa em seus ombros e os pecados a consumir a alma condenada.

O cômodo não possuía nada mais do que era necessário para um sacerdote, sendo o único prazer ser uma cama de solteiro com um colchão afundado. Assim como no altar, a imagem pregada na parede sobre sua cama o encarava profundamente, o consumindo psicologicamente com o medo e o sentimento de fraqueza. Sehun usou o minúsculo banheiro dentro do quarto para sua higiene, sempre obrigado enfrentar durante todo o processo seu reflexo vergonhoso, o rosto pálido e os olhos fundos pelas olheiras das noites _mal_ dormidas.

Não queria dormir. Se lhe fosse permitido, ficaria o resto de sua vida acordado; rezava a Deus que lhe concedesse essa benção. No entanto, seu corpo e mente clamavam por descanso, há horas almejando pelo sono que retirou de si mesmo há quase vinte quatro horas.

Sehun deitou-se em sua cama com o terço em mãos, passando a rezar uma última vez antes de perder a consciência no meio do processo e ser consumido por aquilo que tanto temia.

Queimava.

Cada pequena parte do corpo era imersa no fogo. Uma combustão interna que lhe passava a experiência de estar no inferno.

Sehun não conseguia se mover, seu corpo transformado em incapaz, uma boneca controlada. Tremia involuntariamente, afogado em um transe catatônico. Sua voz não era mais capaz de conjurar as orações que conhecia de cor; sua boca unicamente tinha suficiência para sair os gemidos embargados em seu pecado, raspando em sua garganta e inundando o quarto dentro da terra sagrada com sua vergonha.

Tentou retornar ao controle de si, buscando por dominância de seus próprios sentidos. Porém seu corpo já estava familiarizado com tudo, preferindo manter-se entregue à escapar daquilo que o tomava com vigor.

Mais uma vez Sehun pecara.

Os olhares sobre si o condenava. Os anjos e santos, que por anos testemunharam os pecadores adentrar às portas da Igreja em busca de redenção, o encarava com profundo desdém. O sofrimento psicológico criou um círculo imaginário ao seu redor, o levando a insanidade.

Sehun não se considerava mais um representante. Seria hipócrita em achar que espalhava a palavra de Deus quando todas as noites colocava o pé no inferno. Contudo, estar dentro das terras sagradas o trazia abrigo, proteção e alívio. Seu maior medo era que ao deixar o santuário, o mal o abatesse e teria por fim a condenação.

Procurava limpar sua alma com os pedidos carregados em profunda sinceridade, implorando perdão ao Pai por sua carne fraca assim como a mente afogada em impureza. Se castigava como podia, os joelhos agonizando com o desconforto em ficar horas ajoelhado em frente ao altar. As mãos a segurar a Bíblia e o terço; os olhos fechados para concentrar melhor ao tempo em que conjurava o Ave Maria e outras tantas que há anos tinha decorado em sua cabeça; a corrosão da culpa.

Ao soar das badaladas do sino, quando estava prestes a dormir em pé, Sehun se levantava com dificuldade, as pernas a tremer e quase falhar devido ao cansaço e a fraqueza que o abatia todos os dias cada vez de forma mais intensa. E retornava ao seu quarto, desejando mais do que tudo que tivesse uma noite de paz.

Pela graça de Deus, não dormiria.

As paredes eram testemunhas de sua queda, guardando naquele quarto como prova tudo aquilo que lhe faria ser excomungado. Os gemidos embargados em prazer raspavam na garganta de Sehun, deixando sua boca de forma alta e rouca, inundando o cômodo em desonra. Não conseguia pensar em nada além do prazer, do querer mais, do sabor de ser tomado.

— Negas-te tanto ao que queria, que posso sentir a abundância de seu desejo acumulado fluindo para mim. — Sehun ouviu a voz melodiosa lhe dizer, causando-lhe um arrepio conforme o ponto certo era tocado e uma onda de prazer o atingia como um choque elétrico — Indecente. — Desdenhou, rindo de forma anasalada.

Sehun não conseguia desviar da visão do homem sobre si. O via todas as noites, mas ainda assim era como se não o visse há anos, suas lembranças de um passado distante trazendo dia após dias o mesmo sentimento guardado dentro do armário por décadas.

— Sentiu minha falta, pois não, Sehun? — O homem sussurrou ao encontro do pescoço do padre estirado de pernas abertas na cama, sentindo-o se arrepiar e estremecer com as estocadas fundas e brutas a receber — Queria-me tanto a estar com você?

— Zitao…

Era a única coisa que Sehun era capaz de dar em resposta, gemer o nome do homem que amou desde a adolescência ao tempo que era adentrado com vigor, expondo tudo aquilo que tentou fugir por mais de dez anos ao deixar sua vida para juntar-se ao sacerdócio e optar pelo celibato. Todo o seu passado era exibido como prova de seus erros, o erro de ter amado um homem e o de desejá-lo como deveria desejar uma mulher. E aquilo que tentou escapar para limpar sua pobre alma retornou, mandado pelo diabo para que jamais permitisse que adentrasse às portas do paraíso.

O demônio era mais forte que a si. Sehun não conseguia negá-lo, queria somente tê-lo mais fundo em si, o tocando e fazendo aquele arder de êxtase continuar fluindo por seu corpo. Todo o líbido que manteve preso explodia de seu interior, o levando a humilhar-se por ser fodido; o corpo ainda a trajar a batina, o baixo-ventre nu a mostrar seu pênis rígido melecado pelo pré-gozo, as longas pernas ao redor da cintura daquele que carregava a face do homem que tanto amava.

Não queria que Zitao o deixasse.

Não queria que isso acabasse.

Sehun pecara outra vez

O corpo já não aguentava mais. Não tinha forças em ficar de joelhos, restando sentar-se de qualquer jeito sobre suas pernas. A fraqueza o abatia, corpo e alma. Estava mais lamentável do que nunca, expondo aos fiéis que vinham até ele pedir por um guia e perdão. O rosto abatido capaz de mostrar os vasos por sob a pele pálida, olhos tão fundos quanto de um cadáver, voz rouca e pesada.

Estar erguido exigia de si, manter os olhos abertos tornou-se uma luta interna, respirar parecia ser sua maior dificuldade. Sua mente não conseguia pensar em nada além de querer um fim.

O dormir era um pesadelo e o acordar sua agonia. Entregava-se ao demônio que se alimentava de seus desejos e vida, usufluía da imagem daquele que jamais pôde confessar seus sentimentos, e ao abrir os olhos sentia as consequências de Deus tê-lo abandonado.

— Perdão, Pai, eu pequei. — A voz fraca de Sehun ecoou do presbitério até a nave, mergulhando por entre cada espaço vazio, parando com a barreira das paredes a carregar as pinturas — O Mal agarrou-me.

Não notou quando começou a chorar. Só fez-se ciente ao ter os olhos cegados pelas lágrimas a escorrer por seu rosto e a voz tornar-se embargada, o nariz sendo obstruído pelos fluídos.

Seu peito doía com cada palavra. Dizia-as no automático, estavam gravadas em seu ser por tantos anos. Conhecia cada verso desde que cobiçou os lábios de seu melhor amigo aos seus e ao confessar seu puro amor por Zitao à sua mãe, quando essa o bateu com a cinta de seu pai e o obrigou a recitar a oração do pecador até o dia seguinte.

As lembranças daquela noite sempre retornavam. Sehun era capaz de sentir o couro de encontro a pele de suas costas, a dor seguida pela ardência, a falta de ar. E, ainda assim, continuou a rezar em ciclos contínuos, usando de sua dor psicológica como punição.

Ao bater das baladas da meia-noite, deixou o altar. Não verificou se tinha fechado as portas da igreja. O corpo sem vida cambaleou até seu dormitório e jogou-se no chão.

Sehun já não tinha mais forças em implorar para que não dormisse.

Os dentes cravavam fundo no antebraço, perfurando a carne com tamanha força que Sehun prendia a mandíbula, dando-lhe o sabor de ferro de seu próprio sangue. No entanto, não era o suficiente para abafar por completo seus gemidos, somente arrancando mais de si com a dor tornando-se parte de seu prazer masoquista.

Estava na posição mais humilhante: o peito de encontro ao colchão, a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, os quadris empinados para que o demônio a carregar a imagem de Zitao continuasse a fodê-lo. Quando já não era mais capaz de respirar direito somente pelo nariz, sufocado por sua falta de fôlego e o aperto mental do crucifixo ao redor de seu pescoço, Sehun liberou sua boca, que logo permitiu que os sons manhosos e pecaminosos preenchessem o quarto.

Não tinha forças para mexer-se, não podia fazer nada além de receber aquilo que Zitao lhe dava. Sentia o deleite de ser adentrado com força, o som da pélvis a bater de encontro a suas nádegas, misturando-se ao ranger do colchão e o baque da cabeceira na parede. O corpo ardia em febre, o suor sendo expelido pelos poros e molhando as roupas por sobre a batina, os cabelos negros a grudar pelo rosto corado.

Embora sua mente fosse coberta pelo calor infernal causado pelos toques íntimos que recebia do homem sobre si, Sehun não conseguia perder-se por completo em sua satisfação do desejo carnal. A voz de seu anjo sussurrava em sua cabeça para que voltasse a consciência, tentando acordá-lo daquele doce pesadelo. Contudo, a de Zitao a chamá-lo próximo a sua orelha o trazia de volta ao sonho, mantendo-o como escravo na ilusão de estar a ser amado por aquele que jamais pôde deixar de amar.

— Tu és meu, Sehun... — As palavras foram murmuradas de forma arrastada, recebendo ênfase assim que aquele que as pronunciara mordiscou a orelha de Sehun e o fez estremecer com os toques das mãos quentes a percorrer sua cintura, como os lábios desceram ao pescoço exposto e depositaram um beijo na pele febril — Irei escrever isso em tua alma.

Quanto mais era tomado, mais sua energia se esvaia, sendo sugada pelo sanguessuga com quem transava. E mais sentia o ápice do prazer chegar, as ondas percorrendo seu corpo e roubando-lhe o restante do controle que possuía. Os olhos reviravam nas órbitas, o pênis babava o pré-gozo, melecando os lençóis da igreja.

As estocadas se tornaram mais fortes, capazes de mover a cama o suficiente para que batesse forte na parede e a imagem pregada caísse sobre a cabeça de Sehun, o despertando de sua hipnose. Seus olhos focaram ao seu redor, encontrando a cruz em frente ao seu rosto. Jesus o encarava em decepção, virando a face para a desonra de seu _irmão_ a entregar-se às mãos do diabo.

O gosto amargo e seco desceu-lhe pela garganta, caindo como pedra no estômago de Sehun. As lágrimas tomaram-lhe a visão assim como a culpa e o medo repousaram sobre seus ombros.

— Tao… Zitao, por favor… — Obrigou-se a falar, o choro misturando-se aos gemidos e tornando sua voz ofegante e entrecortada — Por favor… Me deixe ir. — Sehun agarrou-se aos lençóis, seus dedos curvando ao redor do tecido e o apertando com toda a força que dispunha, tentando encontrar sua disposição para levantar-se.

Não conseguia.

Sehun era uma boneca nas mãos do demônio.

— Zitao, por favor… — Implorou, o desespero a tomar-lhe ao deixar outro gemido alto escapar de sua garganta, humilhando-se mais.

Sem delicadeza, Zitao puxou-lhe os cabelos negros, fazendo-o calar-se diante do desconforto e a dificuldade em respirar naquela posição.

— Tu és quem escolheu por isso, Sehun. — Parou as estocadas e sussurrou próximo a orelha do padre, os olhos hipnotizantes a encará-lo como se visse-lhe a alma — Fugiu de quem era e do que queria. Criou sua própria prisão buscando a entrada para o tão sonhado paraíso que sua mãe falava. — Continuou, o obrigando a olhá-lo mais de frente para admirar a face ridícula do sacerdote pecador, vermelha pelo desejo e molhada pelas lágrimas. — Não é pecado amar um homem, Sehun. Mas é transar com um demônio.

A cabeça foi empurrada de encontro ao travesseiro, sendo mantida abaixada para sufocar os pedidos desesperados de Sehun por ser liberto.

Estava com medo.

O medo de seu destino após a morte. Deixou para trás sua família, seus amigos, Zitao; passou quinze anos dedicando-se a sua fé, a palavra de Deus e em busca de limpar todos os seus pecados. Escolheu seguir o caminho do certo, tudo para que nunca sofresse.

Mas isso o fizera sofrer.

E agora Sehun pecara de novo.

Bastou Zitao virá-lo, as costas indo repousar no colchão, para que logo seu medo fosse afogado pelo prazer ilusório. Seus lábios fora beijado de forma tão doce e gentil, o fazendo esquecer de que aquele a tocá-los com tanto carinho não era Zitao.

Diferente de todas as outras vezes, Sehun foi tomado de forma calma, amorosa. Caiu no encanto da hipnose daqueles olhos, levando a crer ser o homem que por anos amou. E assim se entregou novamente ao demônio, permitindo que esse devorasse sua alma conforme o levava ao ápice, fazendo gozar enquanto sussurrava em sua orelha juras de amor.

Quando tudo acabou, o corpo do padre fora deixado já sem vida estirado no chão do dormitório.

Sehun nunca mais pecou.

Não precisou, não mais.

Todos os seus erros foram gravados no fundo de sua alma e o levaram rumo ao caminho do inferno.

**Author's Note:**

> Íncubo: Demônio masculino que adentra os sonhos de pessoas emocionalmente fragilizadas, criando fantasias sexuais ou seus maiores desejos para atraí-las. O demônio íncubo drena a energia vital do humano que escolheu como vítima, se alimentando disso enquanto mata a pessoa pouco a pouco.


End file.
